sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Whole Different Universe AU
There was this trans kid named Charlie. He used to live in this universe. One day, he was trying to run away from home, as everything in his life was falling apart. He fell and hit his head one something, and blacked out. He woke up on Steven's couch. After about 5 minutes, he realized where he was and who the gems were, but didn't tell them, because he needed to earn their trust first. After about 2 nights, the gems wanted to find him somewhere else to stay, because he was in the way. Steven didn't like that idea, so he snuck Charlie into his mother's room. Charlie had a dream that seemed extremely real, only to find it wasn't a dream. Any place that had Rose Quartz's 'spirit' in it, Charlie had the special ability to talk to her. He decided to call them 'visions'. At first, the gems didn't believe him. But after saying some of the things Rose Quartz told him, they began to believe. Later on, about a month later, Pearl decides that she wants to use Charlie for his strange ability. She comes up with the idea that maybe when injected into human blood veins, the goopy stuff that makes gems would work into turning a human into a gem, or at least half-gem. With Charlie and the other gem's consent, the experiment was carried out. Halfway succeeding, Charlie was now half gem. Now it wad time for the rest of Pearl's plan to take place. Charlie had a schedule made for his visions, because the next morning, he would be completely exhausted. The next night he planned to have one, Pearl offered to fuse with him in order to talk to Rose Quartz. Unsure this would work, Charlie allowed it anyway. They fused, and Charlie went into Rose Quartz's room to sleep. Surprised it would work, Pearl constantly pressured Charlie into having the visions whenever she wanted, not when Charlie was able. This resulted into around 3-4 visions per day. After about a week, Charlie's still half-human body couldn't take anymore. He passed out. The other gems had been curious as to why. Pearl lied to all of them. Charlie was out for around a week. In that time, he lost the half-gem due to lack of blood flow. Pearl, disappointed by this, begged Charlie to become half-gem again. He realized Pearl was using him to see Rose Quartz. After a near-death experience fighting Pearl, he managed to finally poof her before his injuries were too fatal. He told the gems, especially Garnet, everything. Once Pearl reformed, Garnet let her have it. There was even a threat to bubble her if this continued. But nevertheless, Pearl pushed on. After threatening to kill him without a chance of his survival, Charlie agreed to everything. But he trapped Pearl in the fusion. He refused to unfuse. Sort of like Malachite. Charlie confessed to losing his ability to talk to Rose Quartz shortly after his passing out and near death experience. The fusion of Charlie and Pearl, mainly controlled by Charlie, ran away. Charlie didn't want Pearl to get bubbled, but yet, he didn't want to just ignore what she did. After 2 weeks of searching, the gems found them. The gems asked how Charlie knew the things about them that the gems never told. Charlie confessed about knowing who they were. The gems weren't as shocked as Charlie thought they would be. So the gems decided to help attempt to build a multi-universal portal to help Charlie home. The day before it was ready for testing, it was completely destroyed. A few days later Charlie confessed to destroying it. Sure, he wanted to go home to his friends and family, but the gems were his family now. He said that maybe in the future he would want to return, but he's not ready now. Charlie is currently living his everyday life with the gems, soon to feel the urge to return home. But for now. . .Beach City is his home.